1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to a battery protecting circuit, a method of controlling the same, and a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Technology
With an increase in use of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, digital cameras, laptop computers, and the like, batteries for supplying power to operate such portable electronic devices have been developed.
Batteries are often provided as a battery pack including a battery cell and a protection circuit that controls charging and discharging of the battery cell. Batteries may be any of lithium ion (Li-ion) batteries, nickel-cadmium (Ni—Cd) batteries, or the like according to the type of a battery cell. The battery cell may be used as a rechargeable secondary battery.
Some batteries further include microcontrollers or other programmable processors which are used to control the operation of the battery such that the battery operates properly and is protected from excessive currents which can damage or destroy the battery. Batteries may, therefore, be susceptible to failure if the microcontroller malfunctions.